


do you trust me?

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 8tracks, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Music, Playlist, Post-SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: James and Madeleine, coming together





	

  1. Into Temptation – Crowded House
  2. Lover / Soldier – Washington
  3. Like Real People Do – Hozier
  4. Better (Piano and Voice) – Regina Spektor
  5. Leather and Lace – Stevie Nicks and Don Henley
  6. Writing’s on the Wall – Sam Smith
  7. Come Away With Me – Norah Jones
  8. My Boy Builds Coffins – Florence + the Machine
  9. Stuff and Nonsense – Split Enz



[8tracks](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fisthisrubble%2Fdo-you-trust-me&t=NDFlNzY2MmYyNmMzMzlhNWUwOGU5ZTdlMzYwZjU4OTI1OWQzZTMxNixEaEo1REpiRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ4YyfecFqSyAjxEGbygvyw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fisthisrubble.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157524482698%2Fdo-you-trust-me-james-and-madeleine-coming&m=0) \- [youtube](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLvyMTK38jcgdk_y7DL2EEZeBGGwJQ_5AA&t=NjRhYmNlYmI3YmZhY2I3YThmMzQyYjRkYWEyYTViYmEzMzVlNGQzYSxEaEo1REpiRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ4YyfecFqSyAjxEGbygvyw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fisthisrubble.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157524482698%2Fdo-you-trust-me-james-and-madeleine-coming&m=0) \- [playmoss](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fplaymoss.com%2Fen%2Fisthisrubble%2Fplaylist%2Fdo-you-trust-me&t=MmFmNjMzYjhlZTBjZjJkMjI4YWQ1ZDU3OTBhYzUwNzFkYTEwZjA5ZCxEaEo1REpiRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ4YyfecFqSyAjxEGbygvyw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fisthisrubble.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157524482698%2Fdo-you-trust-me-james-and-madeleine-coming&m=0)


End file.
